Silver's story
by chocogreen
Summary: xSoulsilvershippingx Silver has always been one step behind of Lyra. But why does he want to be this strong? What has made him to the person he is now? Was it his father Giovanni or was it his mother's death? And who will be the one to change him for good?
1. Prologue

**[A/N: I know I've been gone for a while but don't worry! I'm rewriting this story and so far I've only rewritten the prologue and the first chapter of this story. Now, let me all know what you think! Has my writing improved and should I still continue this story or are you not interested anymore? Anyway, I'm gonna upload the prologue and the first chapter right now so don't forget to leave a review!]**

**Silver's story:**

Prologue:

**December 24th 2006**

_iMom_

you have always taught me that at a certain time in life we'll all follow our own path. Some people follow the right one, some the bad. There is no in between. But the truth is that all our paths have an end, sooner or later.__

Yours has ended a long time ago and I still miss you. Father has followed the wrong path and so have I, but I want to change. Because I made you a promise. I promised you that I would never turn out like father did and I swear I won't. Even if it takes me to my dying day. This will be the last time I write to you, but don't worry. I'll write again. When I've found the right path to walk on.

You're the one I fight for. I love you.

Silver

I laid the letter I had written on my mother's grave and placed a red rose on top of it. She liked red roses. They had filled the Viridian City gym one day, just like their smell always filled our house. My father had loved them and so had I. But things have changed and today there are no flowers left for my father to love. Nor are there any for me. There's only their memory that still lingers, the memory of my mother.

The freezing cold did not bother me at all as I watched the red rose slowly turn white. Sometimes, the wind brought the noises of happy families, who were watching the snow, onto the graveyard but their voices faded away and soon there was nothing but the sound of the wind and the ticking of church's giant clock. With one glance I looked up and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Silver," I said to myself.


	2. The beginning

**[A/N: This one's for Ran =) ]**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokémon or any of these characters but I do own this fanfiction!**

**Chapter one: The beginning**

**December 2000, somewhere on Cinnabar Island:**

My birthday was right around the corner and I was already peeking at the presents my mother had bought. I had the perfect hiding place here at the back of the couch, pillows and blankets around me. Well, at least I thought I had. My father's Persian had already found me and his head was now lying onto my hand, seeking comfort. As if lying on a rug in front of the fireplace wasn't comforting enough.

When my father walked into the room, I immediately knew something was wrong. My grandmother, whose real name I don't know until this day on, had been visiting and he wasn't pleased at all. My mother used to tell me that father was to inherit grandmother's company. It was a fine business which would make more money than being a gym leader would. But my father wasn't too keen on becoming the new Rocket boss. Well, he wasn't when they just met. She knew he was aiming for the position.

The Persian walked away and my hiding place was revealed to my mother who had gone to the kitchen to get some coffee. Her eyes lit up when she saw me and after putting her coffee down she picked me up in her arms, my castle of pillows falling apart.

"Make him go to bed," my father ordered, patting his Persian.

My mother frowned for a second but put me down and whispered she'd come and say goodnight in a few seconds. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she waved as I closed the door behind me. Or at least they thought I did.

Whenever my father ordered me around, there was something bound to happen. I was never sure what, but I knew that most of the times it made my mother cry. My father was a heartless man, although my mother would never say he was. To her he was so much more. It is only now that I understand why she cried for him. But why I do, that comes later in my story.

"He looks like you," he said before he smelled the odour of his red wine which was as red as his eyes. Eyes filled with anger. Eyes that looked just like mine.

He gazed at the fireplace as my mother put her hands onto his shoulder, gripping his glass tight in his hands. He never looked at her when he was mad. If her eyes were able to catch his, she'd be able to see into his soul. He knew that. It was the reason he loved her. Or had loved her.

"I'm sorry he didn't get your dark hairs," she laughed as she ruffled through his thick, raven hair. "But he does have your eyes, don't you think? They're like a ruby."

She leaned down to catch a kiss but he stood up, shaking her off of him. "You know that's not what I meant, woman. He's is just like _you_. He's _weak_. How is he supposed to become the leader of Team Rocket one day? You know why my mother was here. She doesn't agree with Silver becoming the heir one day, and as long as she doesn't approve of him, I will not take control either."

Now that I remember those days more clearly, I can see that my father was wrong. That anger and that want for power. I was nothing like my mother. I was just like him. He just hadn't made me into the monster I'd become.

My mother stood straight and stared at the back of his head. "How dare you speak like that about your son, Giovanni!" she screamed. "You never take some time to play with the boy, you don't teach him about Pokémon and you never act as a father! I am the one raising him and let me tell you, he is strong. He's a strong one at heart."

Her eyes had started to tear and a sudden urge to hug her arose in me. But I staid where I was. She'd only be hurt more if my father got angry at me for barging in as well.

"Strong at heart," my father scoffed. "He doesn't need to have a brave soul. He needs to have physical strength combined with strong Pokémon and intelligence. Why should I spent time with a child that can only think about playing and taking care of Pokémon! He can never be a strong trainer, he will never be a leader."

His fingers played with his now empty wine glass and he almost jumped when my mother responded to him, standing behind him and taking his hand into hers.

"Your son is stronger than you are. Rocket Industries is just a joke. I know what you do there. I know about your quests and I know your mother has already given you the throne."

This surprised both me and my father. He turned around and stared into her eyes and I knew that she'd be able to crack something inside of him. Maybe even bring the old him back for just a moment.

"What are you trying to achieve? What will you do when you have all the power that you want? Will you finally realize that this beautiful mansion, your family and Pokémon, are the only things you really do need? What could you possibly wish for, Giovanni? Tell me."

She looked up at him hopefully but all he did was stepping away from her and letting her hand linger in the air that now separated them.

"Power, is what I want. It is something you and the boy will never have."

As he walked into the kitchen, opened the back door and ordered his Persian to follow my mother burst into tears, holding herself up on my father's leather couch.

I threw the door open and ran to her, my arms already open to hug her. "Don't cry, mom," I said to her and she hugged me back, rubbing my back.

"Don't listen to your father, Silver. You are a _good_person and you are very strong. You will always be."

**The next morning:**

"Silver, wake up," I heard my mother say. Her voice was muffled as it was so cold I'd covered my head with my blanket. "Come on you," she said as she pulled the blankets off of me. I tried to grab the blanket but that was just in vain as she took my arm and half pulled me out of bed.

"You're cold, aren't you?" she asked worriedly, as always.

"A bit," I nodded, stretching my limbs and suppressing a yawn. Goosebumps started to form on my arms and I walked closer to my mother, hugging myself closer to the warmth of her body.

"I'll look for another blanket after I've done the laundry. I've been so busy these past few days that I completely forgot to bring you some extra. But it is strange you know. Most people born in winter actually like the cold. But you're different, aren't you?" she stated as she ruffled through my long red hairs. "Unless you want to sleep outside tonight…"

"Mom!" I frowned at her while adjusting my hair. "This is my way to keep my hair cool."

"Oh really?" she asked as her deep brown eyes looked down at me before placing a kiss onto my forehead. "Where did you learn that?" she smiled.

"The Champion from Unova has long hair as well, I saw it on TV yesterday! You know Alder, right?" I said as I jumped onto my bed, putting my arms into the air to show her my "muscles". "See, I'm strong like him!"

My mom just laughed and threw a pair of dark grey jeans into my arms. "Put this on little man, we're going outside later today."

She took some laundry with her before leaving my room and I walked over to the window, opening the blue curtains which revealed a palette of nothing but white to me.

"I hate winter," I murmured to the blanket of snow, covering the island. "We're living next to a volcano and still there's snow…"

I kept complaining as I put on my clothes. My mother had put an outfit together for me, like every morning, but this one I especially liked. The dark grey jeans, black and red jacket. It were the colours I'd come to love in the next following years. I'm not sure if that's because I actually do like them or because those were the clothes I was wearing when walking out of my room for the last time in my life.

As I walked down the stairs I kept mumbling about the weather and the events of the previous nights. I couldn't believe my father had said those things to my mother. In the corner of my eye I could see their wedding picture and I stopped in the middle of the flight of stairs, watching their smiles. They were happy back then.

"Where's father?" I asked as soon as I sat down, eating some of my pancakes. During the weekends my mother used to bake them for me, adding sugar once they were on my plate. It wasn't very healthy, I have to agree, but I was young and spoiled. Most of the time I had a pretty perfect life.

"He's in the lab, sweetheart," she murmured as she put some red roses in a vase. I always wondered why she liked them so much but I never asked. Now I wish I did. Maybe it would've made her more real to me if I had an answer. But she isn't real anymore. Neither is that smile she had back then as she stared out of the window, sniffing her flowers and getting lost in her memories.

**A few hours later:**

I frowned at the snow at my feet, making my boots wet. The cold already got to me and I wasn't even outside for more than a minute. A pokémon's tracks had made a pattern where the path was.

"Do we have to?" I whined as my mother closed the front door, hiding the key into a Magmar mug near the window.

"Silver, it's just some snow," she laughed, placing her hand on my shoulder before she crouched down and adjusted my red scarf. "You'll manage, won't you? Now be a good boy and go to the market with me."

I scoffed and crossed my arms. She just frowned at me. In the end I was the one to give in.

She took my hand in hers, warming it and started to talk to me in order to make me loosen up a bit. "You should see the good things of winter too. During this season, new ice and water Pokémon come to visit the island. They come from the Seafome Islands. Before you were born I saw a Totodile once, walking just a few feet farther than me."

"A Totodile?" I asked surprised, looking up to her with astonishment. "That's impossible! Totodiles live in Johto and Hoenn! Not here on a volcanic island or on the Seafoam Islands!"

"As I said, Silver, sometimes winter brings us new life as well. I myself caught my very first Pokémon at that time. I can still remember the excitement running through my veins as I caught my Sneasel. It was an adorable little lady, I have to tell you. We were friends from the start!"

I frowned at her. A Pokémon? A Sneasel? My mother had never told me about any of her Pokémon before. I'd even thought that she hadn't been a Pokémon trainer when she was younger.

"Where did your Pokémon go?" I asked.

"The only Pokémon I ever had, was that Sneasel, my little one. You see, my mother and father weren't that rich so it had been an investment to buy me even one pokéball. When I moved to the Cinnabar Islands, my Pokémon was unhappy here during the warmer seasons so I sent her off to a friend that lived in Sinnoh. She means a lot to me but she's happier now, we both know that."

I nodded once, understanding my mother's decision. "But why didn't you catch another Pokémon when you married father?" I wondered.

She looked up at the sky as a snowflake fell down and sighed, her warm breath making some sort of steam in the air. "Some things can never be replaced, Silver. Always remember that."

To this day, part of me is still wondering if somehow she knew something was bound to happen. Her words have never left me and at that time I had no idea what they meant. After losing her, part of me did. But my future would make me realize how important some things can be to you. That day was a day of new beginnings for me. Not only did I started to question things, I also got an answer to what my father had been up to all these years. It all started with a fire.

I can still remember me, running over the hill from where I could see our house. I can still remember the words I spoke back then, and the events that happened after that.

A grey cloud hung above our mansion like a devilish storm. I wasn't sure if it was smoke but my mother tried to calm me down as soon as she saw it too.

"Don't worry honey, probably Blaine's Arcanine was a bit too wild while training. Your father has installed an alarm that goes off whenever there is a big fire. There is nothing to worry about," she said as she smiled down at me. Oh, how wrong she was.

But I couldn't blame her. She was always the happy and optimistic one. I never really understood why a woman like her had fallen in love with a man like my father. She deserved so much better than him. Yet, she loved my father with all her heart. I knew she did. But he didn't love her back. Not anymore.

"You can put the groceries on the table dear, I'll make you some hot coco so you can warm up," my mother said when we walked into the house, her long red hair following behind her as the wind still played with it. She took of her coat and revealed a dark blue dress to me. "Go on dear," she said. "I'm coming in a second."

I nodded, took off my boots and ran over to the kitchen. I loved the warmth of the building and started unpacking the groceries to make the stiff feeling in my fingers go away. My mother walked inside and gave me one of her rare smiles. She smiled often but not like this, when her eyes smiled too. I got to see it only a few times but my father was flooded with them. But he never gave her anything in return but harsh words and tears.

Some cans fell to the ground and I turned to see if my mother was alright. It was then I realized something was terribly wrong. Our whole house started trembling and I could see the scared look in my mother's eyes. It was the last one she ever gave me.

Her head turned towards the direction of the lab when we both heard a loud, annoying, screeching sound of a fire alarm.

"Stay here, baby," she ordered, putting the green towel in her hands next to the sink. "I'm going to check on your father. If anything happens, don't come to me but go outside alright? You should be safe at the gym."

She put a kiss on top of my head and ran towards the hallway. The door of the basement opened and closed and I stayed put. Well, for about fifteen seconds I did. I started to run towards the hallway, my ears already buzzing due to the loud sound that only crept closer to my brains when I opened the basement's door.

An explosion followed and I stopped on the stairs, fear taking control of my limbs. But my mind was stronger than that and I was sure to get to my mother before the fire did. What I was doing was extremely dangerous but the adrenaline in my body made sure I could keep on going.

Once I arrived at the lab, my father closed both doors around him. I asked him where my mother was but he ignored me, walking up the stairs and not looking back. The man my mother loved had completely disappeared.

I stared at his back for a second but turned around and opened the lab's doors, smoke surrounding me. It was hard to breath at first but I managed to control my breathing. The lab wasn't that big, I'd be able to find my mother in time. I'd get both of us out in time.

Researchers were running around the room, coughing and holding their tissues in front of their face. They'd been in the smoke longer than me. Some were pushing buttons on machines, trying to get everything running again but I knew they wouldn't succeed. Everything was about to explode, fire was everywhere. I had to find my mother fast.

I kept shouting her name but she never answered because when I reached the end of the lab I could see Blaine, sitting on his knees. And at his feet there were red hairs and a hand stained with blood. It was my mother's. As I walked closer, I could see parts of a blown up machine next to her. Like Blaine I sunk down on my knees and let my tears fall.

"Mom, don't go," I whispered to her. "Stay with me, we can get you out."

Her bloody hand found my face and she looked up at me, life already fading out of her brown eyes. "Promise me something, Silver. Never follow your father's path. Don't get intoxicated by power. Stay who you are."

"Mom," I whispered. But I was too late. She couldn't hear me anymore. And she never would hear me again.

"Silver, we have to go," Blaine said to me as he struggled to make me separate from my mother. "We aren't safe here."

I didn't listen to him. His efforts were in vain. I stayed right where I was, her hand in mine. I myself was lifeless for a second.

I didn't look up when the researchers started to scream and I didn't look up when a part of the ceiling started to crumble down. My life had been destroyed in mere minutes by my father. If I was going to be hit by the falling rocks, then so it was. But just a second before my bones were nothing more than dust, a shadow loomed over the three of us, protecting us from harm.

This time I did look up and a purple Pokémon that I had never seen before was floating in the air, pointing with its paw to the rocks above us. Its powers placed it beside us and it took off in the air, leaving us, only Blaine and me still alive.

**January 2002, Cinnabar Gym:**

"Where did he go?" I almost shouted at the old man in front of me. We were standing in the attic of Cinnabar Gym, our new home. We were the sole survivors but neither of us was unharmed. Blaine was blind now, having burned his eyes by the last explosion before the Jenny's and nurses could get to us. But he could hide his scars as good as I could mine. Although the ceiling never hit me, I was wounded for life because I had lost her.

"He's gone back to his old ways," he replied. "The gym is where he first started so he-"

"Then I'll go after him," I said, already taking my jacket and walked towards the stairs. I'd sworn to find him and now I finally did. He wasn't escaping me this time.

"Don't," Blaine said. "Your mother loved you two, she wouldn't have wanted this, she-"

"Well, I didn't want to her to die!" I screamed, the same anger as my father now filling my voice. "And it isn't as if he ever loved her, now did he?"

Blaine didn't respond to my cold voice, he just sat down again. "Go on then. This is your life," he murmured before I closed the door behind me.

I never looked back at the gym or Cinnabar Island as I made my way too Pallet Town with the ferry. The old man inside that building was the closest thing to a family I still had but I knew that leaving now would mean I had to find my own path. The past year had strengthened me and I wouldn't be turning back to a life of comfort while there was so much hunger for revenge inside of me.

**A few days later at Viridian City:**

When I arrived, late at night in Viridian City I walked straight towards to gym. I could see a trainer leaving, holding a badge in his hands, the earthbadge. I was familiar to it since some of them had been in a box on my father's desk back in the mansion. So my father had been beaten once more. I wondered how he felt about that.

"Come on Pikachu, our job here is done. I think Team Rocket is finally gone," he said to the Pokémon on his shoulder which put its nose against the trainer's head. I frowned at his back and when he was out of sight, I walked towards the doors of the gym and when I opened them I was greeted by silence and darkness.

My mind was racing as I crossed the gym. I'd heard rumours about a kid defeating Team Rocket. Journalists had been looking for the kid who had defeated the organisation at Silph Co. and even unmasked the Game Corner as the Rocket's headquarters. My father and grandmother had been invading the region for over years. And now both of them were beaten by a mere child. Well, at least my father was. Rumour got out that my grandmother had died among the Kanto gym leaders. That way the news came to me and Blaine. Not that I cared, she was like a stranger to me.

I stood in the middle of the battlefield and called out my father's name. I didn't get an answer so I kept wandering the gym until a silhouette disappeared in the distance. My father was running away again, like the coward he was.

I ran after him and managed to stop him at the route next to Viridian City. He was heading to the Pokémon League. It wouldn't have surprised me if he had another headquarters somewhere deep in Mt. Silver.

"Stop!" I shouted. To my surprise he did so immediately, as if he was scared of me. Maybe he was.

"Silver? You're alive?" he whispered more to himself than to me. "But I left you there. Everyone but Blaine, I thought…"

"Blaine has kept me hidden for the past year or so," I answered. "And it's sure not thanks to you that I'm still alive. But should I thank you for letting mom die? For walking away from her?"

He didn't answer me, he just kept standing there in front of me, hidden by his black cloak and hat.

"What happened to her that day?" I demanded. "Tell me, Giovanni!"

"She came to me as soon as the alarm went off. I was already evacuating but she… She came to me and then there was an explosion next to us. She stepped in front of me. If she wasn't such a fool, she could've still lived."

"Ow please, don't give me that!" I shouted at him, my anger starting to rise. How my mother would despise me for this. But at that moment, I didn't care at all. I wanted him to know what he'd done wrong. "You just walked away. You left her. It's _your_fault! If you really did care about her you never would've gone, you would've stayed and made sure she was alright. You would've tried to save her."

"You don't understand, boy!" he shouted at me, the grip on his briefcase tightening. "That Pokémon wanted to kill me. If she stayed with me she would've died too. I've been trying to escape from it but I know it's lurking somewhere…"

"What Pokémon?" I asked, wondering if he was talking about the one I remembered. The Pokémon that was unknown to me. Once I had asked Blaine about it but he never told me the truth. It was his secret to keep.

"Mewtwo," my father said, almost scared to speak out its name. As if it could hear him from a distance.

I remembered one of his projects, to make an own Pokémon with science, the project was called Mew2. It would explain why I never saw the Pokémon before… But I never realized he succeeded in making a Pokémon, it was unnatural. He must've lost control over it, considering it could hold itself in the air and stop the ceiling from falling down on us. He was probably a lot stronger than my father could handle.

"He saved us. He made sure we weren't crushed by the ceiling that fell down," I stated. "Blaine and I are still alive because of it."

My father turned around, a crazy look now in his eyes. "He couldn't have! And even if he did, it doesn't matter anymore. Your mother is dead and you seem to have done a good job, living without me. So why did you come and look for me? And seeing as you call me 'Giovanni' you're not looking for your father. What is you want? Money? Strength? Me crawling down at your feet?"

"Yes, I'm better off without you. So is Blaine. Remember him? Your best friend. The one you left in that building together with me and mom. You gave up your family, your love. What kind of person are you? I came back because mom would've wanted me to, she would've wanted me to know the truth about you. I went to her grave a few weeks ago, but you never show up, do you? You just don't care."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Everything has changed, Silver. I'm not the man I was a few years ago. I'm not the man your mother fell in love with. She was better off dead anyway."

This shocked me so much I took a step back, shaking my head. "She always told me we were both the number one of her world. That's the only reason I could forgive you for leaving us that much, because she loved you! And you left her for dead? What are you going to do now? Leaving your son as well?" My father now looked me in the eyes, seeing his in mine. At that moment, I'm sure he realized he'd been wrong all along. I was exactly like him. I could see the thrill in his eyes.

"One must acknowledge one's defeat before he can move on. I will go solo, for now. So that one day I will form a stronger organization and get that Pokémon back in my hands. That is my sole purpose in life," he simply said as he adjusted his head.

"I can't believe she saw you as her number one. The only thing you care about is 'your organization'? You only care about Team Rocket?" I asked him, anger now rising within me. "You gathered so many only to be defeated by a mere child!"

"Putting together the potential of many is how you produce a huge power. That's what an organization is. That's the strength of an organization! I failed to make the best use of my subordinates' potential but you shall witness one day the revival of me and my Team Rocket, boy! I will never be a weakling like you and your mother."

I walked up the stairs and stood in front of him, eye to eye. Although I was much younger I was almost as tall as he was. "I don't understand you!" I yelled at him. "You don't make any sense! All you can think about is Team Rocket while mom is dead! She's gone! And now you call her weak? What kind of man are you?" My father turned around and looked away. After a moment of silence he spoke again.

"One day, you will understand." He put his hat over his eyes, turned away and left me with those last words as he walked away and out of my life.  
"I don't want to understand you!" I screamed at the dark figure in front of me. "I will never become someone like you. A coward when you're alone and acting like a tyrant when you're in front of other cowards!" I didn't know if he heard me and if my words had hurt him but I continued and made a promise to myself. "I will become strong! I will become a stronger man all by myself! All by myself! And I will _always_be there for the ones I love!"

I fought against my tears as I walked back to Viridian, my hands balled into fists when I suddenly spotted a boy and a girl, both a few years older than me. The boy was looking at me, mouth open, but the girl with her goofy pigtails and marshmallow-like-hat looked at her feet as if she knew she had seen something she shouldn't have seen.

"Move!" I shouted, pushing them out of my way and I kept running, not knowing where I was going but knowing I would become stronger, for mom.


End file.
